A commonly used type of bed construction consists of a generally rectangular perimeter frame and support means for holding the mattress and other bedding. Typically the frame consists of metal or wood rails or beams joined together, sometimes with a headboard, legs, etc., and sized according to the desired bed size. The mattress is supported on the frame by a plurality of supports, commonly referred to as bed slats, which extend transversely across the frame at spaced intervals. Typically the side frame members of the bed frame have an inwardly extending flange along their lower edge, and the slats are cut to length to fit between the two side frame members of the bed and to be supported by the flange portions thereof. The mattress is then laid down across the slats and is supported thereby.
In some beds using a frame and support slats for the mattress, no fastening or spacing means are provided for the slats, other than the fact that the weight of the mattress in contact with the slats tends to hold them in position under normal circumstances. However, movement of the bed or mattress, for example in changing of the bedding or the like, can cause shifting of the slats along the flanges of the frame side members, resulting in bunching of some slats together with corresponding gaps in support for the mattress in other areas, or if the slats are allowed to move crosswide they may fall from the frame. For this reason holders or spacers are often provided for holding the slats in the desired spacing.
In the case of folding beds the opportunity for unwanted slat movement is of course much greater, and it is generally necessary to provide some sort of holding or spacing mechanism for the slats. Some types of holders used on non-folding beds may be inadequate to hold the slats in the case of a folding wall bed, wherein the bed is folded vertical against the wall in its storage position. In addition to providing positive and secure location and support for the slats, a slat support system should also be simple and economical to manufacture and assemble, and should permit easy disassembly and reassembly in the home or other use location in order to replace slats if necessary.